Rathen Troy
Rathen Troy is the head of The Awakened, in the year 2097. Background Rathen Troy used to be a priest of the Catholic Church, assigned to the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of St. Louis in 2075 at the age of 28. During his time at the church, he was noted as being an effective speaker and always achieved to do his best in the service of the church. In the year 2077 when nuclear war loomed over the nation, Troy became a critic of the church policies. Troy believed that the four horsemen of the apocalypse had come to America and that the end was near. After seeing the devastating effects of the New Plague, the Sino-American War, and martial law, he was convinced that the horsemen had come to the america in the forms of the horseman of war, pestilence, and famine. The only horseman that hadn't come yet in his mind was death, and he knew that if the rest were here then death was not far behind. This lead Troy to begin using his position in the church to recruit followers into his own personal sect who would follow him, and began using them to build a bunker underneath the church to house him and his followers from the apocalypse that was yet to come. Over the course of 2077 leading up to October he had gathered a total of 60 followers and when the nuclear sirens had begun to sound, his prediction had come true. He lead his followers into the bunker underneath the church and braced for the nuclear war he had been planning for. As the bombs dropped, the outer exterior of the church had been damaged rather bad and the bunker had begun to experience leaks of radiation. This lead to him and his followers turning into Ghouls, but managed to survive within the bunker after the nuclear bombs had all but stopped. Over the next two years, Troy had gathered a cult-like god status among his followers for his vision and leadership that predicted what the church rejected, and soon made him Pope of a new order they coined "The Awakened." In the year 2082, the group soon ventured out into the wastes from underneath the church and witnessed the destruction that had been cast open the old-world. Troy knew that as the new Pope, he would need to begin a spiritual awakening for the wasteland in order to overcome the dangers of this new world. Over the next few years, rebuilding efforts on the church took place, in relative peace due to the high levels of radiation that prevented normal humans from starting raider gangs. In the year 2091, the group had spent the years interpreting new religious symbols and ideology, growing in size from the 60 to 130. The group had raided local police stations for weapons and ammunition, allowing them to maintain control of most of the downtown St. Louis area, and set up complicated traps into the cities to kill any mutants that would try to attack them. It was at this point, that Pope Troy decided to embark on his first mission. He ordered a crusade into the neigborhoods of St. Louis, attempting to capture any excess supplies and recruit anyone willing to fight for the cause to bolster his ranks. This lead to the group moving out of the downtown area and into the lower neighborhood areas of St. Louis, gaining combat experience by fighting the mutants that roamed their and also recruiting more ghouls to the cause. Over the years communities within St. Louis were made, with the Pope being seen as a god by it's followers. Now with increased information coming in about the state of the mid-western commonwealth, Pope Troy believes that the best hope humanity has is for every human and ghoul to join under a united theocracy, where everyone follows a common goal and believes in concrete values of loyalty and duty to a supreme being with limited free thought, in order to bring peace on earth. Inventory Category:Characters